1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container in the form of an open top aquatic tank designed to hold marine life or the like of the type primarily designed for temporary breeding tanks and including the tank means being in the form of a flexible material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various aquatic type tanks used to hold water, liquid, and of course, marine life, have been well known for many years. With the increase in popularity of the general public for growing and keeping tropical type fish, a wide variety of aquatic tanks have been designed and are presently on the market. In addition, the fish industry has had to increase and improve its facilities for keeping fish due to the increased demand for such fish by the public.
Aquatic tanks are commonly used not only for the keeping of tropical fish for aesthetic purposes, but also for the handling, breeding and transporting of fish. Therefore, tanks used for various purposes are in demand in the fish raising industry. While there are a number of tanks having various designs to accomplish specific purposes and while the various aquatic tanks available are of generally similar, rather simple structure, there is a need in industry for an all-purpose tank capable of having sufficient versatility by means of its adaptable structure to solve the needs of the industry.
Such a tank should be of simple structure, inexpensive to manufacture and have a long durable life. The structure of such a tank, while incorporating all of these features, should further provide versatility of use to the extent that such a tank is desirable for use as a main housing tank, a breeding tank, or a transporting tank, depending upon the immediate need of the user. Many of the tanks presently available in the prior art simply cannot meet all of these various needs because of their rigid design which dictates an overly complicated structural assembly. Such assemblies are generally permanent in nature in the sense that the tanks cannot be easily disassembled for storage or for transportation.